


Music under the Blood Moon

by Coffee_Head



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, F/M, Genderbending, Juno is Raoul, Legosi is The Phantom, Louis is Christine, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Head/pseuds/Coffee_Head
Summary: Hello! This an AU Idea I came up with that I hadn't seen done yet for Beastars. This will follow the general story of The Phantom of the Opera movie from 2004.  It's Beastars characters replacing the characters from the source material.  Yes I'm aware that Raoul (Juno) and Christene (Louis) have been genderbent from the original movie. Most of the Dialouge from this chapter is lyrics from The Mirror (Angel of Music) from the movie soundtrack.  Other than that enjoy chapter 1!
Relationships: Juno/Louis (BEASTARS), Legosi/Louis (BEASTARS)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This an AU Idea I came up with that I hadn't seen done yet for Beastars. This will follow the general story of The Phantom of the Opera movie from 2004. It's Beastars characters replacing the characters from the source material. Yes I'm aware that Raoul (Juno) and Christene (Louis) have been genderbent from the original movie. Most of the Dialouge from this chapter is lyrics from The Mirror (Angel of Music) from the movie soundtrack. Other than that enjoy chapter 1!

I’m sitting in my dressing room surrounded by flowers given to me by the audience after my performance. There are so many I’m not sure how I’m going to take care of them all. Before I could out another thought I hear a familiar voice outside the door. It’s the voice of Juno and she’s talking to someone.

I hear the voices quiet down the door of my dressing room opens. I’m greeted by Juno who is holding a bouquet of flowers. She hands me the flowers “Your performance was amazing as always Louis. I got you these flowers to congratulate you on the performance.” 

I nod and take the flowers from her setting them with the rest of the flowers. “Louis I want to take you on a ride in my carriage, You must get dressed properly to go outside. I’ll be waiting for you in my carriage” 

Juno rushes out of the room, before I can get a word in. Juno had shut the door behind herself at least. How do I tell her that I don’t want to go anywhere with her? Before I could get to lost in thought I hear a male voice singing to me.

It must be the angel of music who sings to me in times like these. His voice entrances and calms me. “ Insolent boy! 

This slave of fashion

basking in your glory, 

Ignorant fool!

This brave young suitor

Sharing in my triumph!” 

I hear the angel sing out to me. His voice is so alluring I must answer his call to me. 

“ Angel! I hear you! 

Speak, I listen 

Stay by my side, guide me!

Angel my soul was weak

Forgive me 

Enter at last, Master!” 

I sing back to the angel. He sings out to me again

“ Flattering child

You shall know me 

See why in shadow I hide

Look at your face in the mirror

I am there inside!” 

His voice is so soothing to hear, my heart melts whenever I hear it. I look into the mirror and instead of my own reflection I see the Angel. He’s a masked wolf who is dressed in a nice suit.

(The Wolf Boi Himself: Drawn By Sir. Meraki) 

My heart melts a bit just seeing his face. I sing out to him in response

“Angel of music! 

Guide and Guardian! 

Grant to me your glory!

Angel of music! 

Hide no longer

! Come to me, strange angel” 

I hear him sing out to me again, I must find this strange wolf.

“I am your Angel 

Come to me: Angel of Music”

His voice rings out filling my ears with the lovely sound. I hear the door rattle and a muffled voice before I hear the wolfs voice again.

“ I am your angel of music

Come to me: Angel of music” 

As the voice rings out I feel something gently grab my hand. I look and it’s the masked wolf from the mirror. “Come with me Louis, I am your Angel of music and I will guide you” 

I take the wolfs hand and he leads me out through a secret passage. My heart feels so warm being this close to the wolf. I can’t help but wonder what he hides under the mask. The wolf leads me down a long spiraling staircase.

The longer I look at the wolf the more I find myself transfixed by his face and his voice. I lose my balance on one of the steps and start to fall. The wolf catches me by putting an arm around my waist and pulling me towards him. I can’t help but feel a slight blush form on my cheeks that thankfully my fur hides well.

“Be careful Louis, We wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself”

The wolf speaks out softly as I feel myself staring into his eyes. At the bottom of the staircase is a boat floating gently on the water. The Wolf gently guides me onto the boat before untieing it from the post.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy it as much I did writing it!

I ensure that Louis is sitting and comfortable as I gently use the paddle to push the boat away from the dock. This red deer is rather handsome, no wonder I’ve fallen for him. I gently start using the paddle to row the boat down the water towards our destination. 

It’s getting quite late and I can tell Louis is starting to get tired. Theirs a bed at our destination that should be suitable for my love to get his rest. I start to sing to Louis as I row the boat gently. “ Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation.

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.

Silently the senses abandon their defenses.” 

I gently sing to Louis as he turns to look at me with a smile on his face. I’m glad you’re happy my love. Seeing your smile warms my heart. 

“ Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor

Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender

Turn your face away from the garish light of day

Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light

And listen to the music of the night “ 

I continue to sing to Louis gently as I slowly row the boat. We’re are very slowly making it to our destination. Part of me wants to lean down and gently kiss him but I need to focus on steering the boat as I continue to sing 

“Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams

Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before

Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!

And you'll live as you've never lived before” 

Louis scoots closer to where I’m standing to row the boat. I give him a curious look and he gives me a gentle smile. I wonder what my love is up to as I continue with the song. 

(The scene visualized. Art By LycanFur) 

“Softly, deftly, music shall surround you

Feel it, hear it closing in around you

Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind

In this darkness which you know you cannot fight

The darkness of the music of the night” 

I find my eyes wandering back to my love at every chance they get. Observing his antlers and how his eyes glisten in the light. His gentle red fur and his gentle mannerisms. He is all a wolf like me could ask for in a love.

I’m just afraid that he’ll reject what’s under the mask. I think the mask should remain for now. I hear his gentle yawns and his tired body language. You’ll be able to rest soon enough my love. When we make it to our destination you can rest in my arms for as long as you’d like. I continue with my song 

“Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world

Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before

Let your soul take you where you long to be

Only then can you belong to me” 

Louis is now turned to face me while I row. “How are you feeling my love?”

I feel myself blush a bit as I call him my love out loud. “I’m feeling wonderful since you’re singing to me” 

hearing those words come from Louis’s mouth causes me to blush more. Louis stands up facing me and steps closer to me. The boat rocks a bit and he falls forward onto me. I take this opportunity to put an arm around the small of his back. I could kiss him but it feels too soon. Instead I resume singing to him. 

“Floating, falling, sweet intoxication

Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation

Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in

To the power of the music that I write

The power of the music of the night” 

I’m staring into the eyes of my love as I sing. This deer is who my heart belongs to. I think Louis feels the same but is afraid to say it. Or wants to prove it with his actions instead of his words. Our destination is in view now. I keep Louis in close to me as I finish singing to him. 

“ You alone can make my song take flight

Help me make the music of the night”

I gently let go of Louis so I can steer the boat to the dock of our destination. “We are here my love” 

As I speak I tie the boat to the dock. I have one foot in the boat and one foot on the dock. 

“Allow me to assist you onto the dock my love, I wouldn’t want you to fall into the water”

I speak gently reaching my hand out to Louis. Louis takes my hand and steps onto the dock. As I bring my other foot to the dock Louis looks at me and steps in closer. “Something the matter my lo-” 

before I can finish my sentence Louis had placed a hand under my chin and pulled me into a gentle but loving kiss before quickly breaking away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts on the chapter as a comment! Kudos and comments are what keep me going!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it!

Louis had just kissed me. I gently pull him in closer looking into his eyes. I gently lead him towards my living space. I sit at the large organ and begin playing and as if on a cue my love starts to sing. 

“In sleep he sang to me

In dreams he came

That voice that calls to me and speaks my name

And do I dream again for now I find

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside my mind” 

I look at him with a smile. Hearing his wonderful voice singing for me make my chest feel warm. I’m looking at my love while he sings. Theirs a smile on his face, am I the reason he’s smiling? I haven’t seen him smile this much before. I join in on the song. 

“ Sing once again with me

Our strange duet

My power over you grows stronger yet

And though you turn from me to glance behind

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside your mind” 

My love is so handsome. His voice is soft and sweet when he sings. He truly is an angel of music in my eyes. Every time I hear him sing my heart grows founder of him each time. Singing a duet with him is making me extremely happy. One day I’ll show him what’s under my mask, I’m just hoping he won’t shun me away just like everyone else once he’s seen what this mask hides. I hear my love continue to sing.

“Those who have seen your face

Drawback in fear

I am the mask you wear” 

I quickly respond to his voice with my own. 

“ It’s me they hear…” 

The way his eyes reflect the light. This duet helps me express my love for this deer. I’ve already been shunned by society so I have no reason to fear their rejection because of my love. I start to reach up and place a hand over my mask. This mask represents how I’ve been shunned by society. The society my love grew up in the spotlight off has cast me away but maybe my love can offer me a second chance in that society. We start singing at the same time as if having a conversation through song. 

“Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside my/your mind” 

Hearing our voices combined makes me only love him more. Each note he sings causes me to fall deeper for him. If I show him what’s under my mask will he still love me? Or will he cast me away like all the rest? If my love is going to see my true face he should be the one to remove my mask. I should also inform my love of my true name as to not hide anything from him. My love’s voice rings out. 

“He’s there, the phantom of the opera” 

I stand up from the organ and I take my love’s hand. I look at him while he sings. His voice is just another thing that makes me fall for him. I gently lead Louis hand to my mask to tell him that if he’s ready to see what’s under the mask that he is to remove it. I sing the last part of the song.

“Sing, my Angel of Music

Sing, my Angel

Sing for me

Sing, my Angel!

Sing for me!” 

As I finish the song Louis gently lifts my mask to reveal what’s underneath. I look into Louis’s eyes as he sees the scales that were once hidden by the mask. “This is my true face, my love, this is the face that got me cast out of society. I have nothing to hide from you. I wish for you to also know my true name of Legosi.” 

I look at him as I speak then as I finish speaking he responds to me. “Legosi I am not society, Your scales do not change my love for you.” 

I look into the eyes of my love. Those gorgeous amber-colored eyes that belong to the deer who’s stolen my heart. I can see the tiredness on my love’s face. I gently guide him towards the bed so he can get his well-deserved rest. I gently hold him while sitting on the bed humming softly to him. I rub his back and gently hum. “Get some rest, my love, you deserve it”

I feel him relax after hearing my voice gently speak to him. I see his eyes close and I carefully lay back holding my love. His head in on my chest being mindful of the antlers. I can finally show my true face around my love and not need to hide my face behind a mask. I feel myself gently drift off to sleep as I hold onto my love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments below! Kudos and comments are what keep me going!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It's only going to get gayer from here. Feel free to leave your thoughts as a comment! Comments and Kudos are what keep me going!


End file.
